As pointed out in my U.S. Pat. No. 4,052,819, it is common in double door installations where one of the doors is normally inactive to use a T-shaped astragal mounted on the vertical edge of the inactive door, in such manner that one side of the head of the T overlaps and seals the outside front edge of the inactive door, and the other side of the head portion of the T extends into the swinging path of the active door so as to act as a stop and weather seal when the active door is closed. The invention of my prior patent was directed to providing a double door astragal assembly of that type which could be adjusted into sealing engagement with the front surfaces of both doors independently and irrespective of misalignment of the doors.
It is also conventional--particularly in commercial installations involving relatively heavy double doors--to provide an astragal which is mounted in the top and bottom of the door frame independently of the doors, and which will therefore stand alone in the doorway when both doors are opened. If the installation is one wherein the entire doorway may be needed on some occasions, for passage therethrough of something too wide for a single doorway, provision has been conventionally made for temporarily removing the astragal, by the release of bolts, screws or similar semi-permanent mounting means.